A vampire's mate
by xxscarlet-redfirexx
Summary: 16 years old Bc Sterling found her soulmate and his a prince...Prince of all the vampires... But the problem is he's a jerk and a player... Will Bc would still love her soulmate or fall in love with someone who cares  for her in the beginning?
1. Prologue

PROLOUGE

A 4 year old girl with black straight and half curly hair that ends on her shoulder with lime green eyes was holding her mom's hand looking at the 4 year old boy in front of her. The boy has black spiky hair and forest green eyes and he's taller than the girl.

"Honey go play with Prince Butch, his mommy and I will discuss something very important" The girl's mom said as her mom kiss her on the forehead and leave with the boy's mother following her.

The boy smirks at the girl while the girl looks at him with a confuse look "Hi… I'm Buttercup" the girl said "So?" the boy said making the girl frown from his attitude "You're so rude" the girl said "And you're so childish" the boy replied back. The girl pouted and walks away with a humph.

There's a loud explosion making the ground shake and the girl almost fell but was catch by the boy… "Are you alright?" the boy asks still holding the girl on his arms, the girl was so afraid that she began to cry in to his arms "Don't cry" the boy said as he shove the girl's hair to her ear. The girl laid her head to the boy's shoulder still crying and the explosion is still on going. "Buttercup…" the boys whispered to the girl.

The boy and girl's mom get their children and separate their ways and as they separate the girl cried out more, the boy watched the girl cry out loud making him pain and shattered….

So what now?


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Buttercup'S POV

Today is my sweet sixteenth birthday and everyone is invited… Well what I mean is every vampire in the whole world is invited (except poor vampires), because 11 years ago only my castle is invited and I don't know why… I'm a princess, a pure royal vampire too. My family and I are the 2nd powerful and strongest vampire coven and empire in the vampire world. By the way a pure royal vampire is the powerful and strongest kind of a vampire; these are the kinds of vampires, Strongest to weakest.

KINDS OF VAMPIRES

PURE ROYAL VAMPIRE

ROYAL VAMPIRE

PURE VAMPIRE

VAMPIRE/ BORN VAMPIRE

CONVERTED VAMPIRE

HALF VAMPIRE

So anyway I'm glaring at myself in the mirror. My gown is black with no shoulder strap that shows my bare chest and back and shows my cleavage… It's actually super uncomfortable… My skirt looks like a crumpled paper in a good way (I wish you know what I mean) that ends on the floor with silver glitters, and guys my gown is full outfit, I just don't know how to describe. I have a silver upper arm bracelet on my right arm and big earrings that are made of silver and black rock crystals and a silver necklace with a black moon and small black star pendant, and my silver crown. My shoes are black high hills or I shall say medium hills.

I'm still glaring at myself on the mirror until someone barge in my room "Do you know ho-"before I could finish my sentence, mom appears behind me with a frown

"Don't raise your voice on me, young lady"

I laugh nervously "sorry mom"

Mom turns me around to face her and look at me for a minute.

"It's almost perfect… You only need makeup"

I look at my mom shockingly, since when did mom told me to put on some makeup? **NEVER**

"What? Didn't you tell me that makeup is forbidden?"

"Yes I know but now I'm taking it back"

"But what if I don't want to?"

Mom glared at me "If you don't… I'll do it for you"

"Fine

"You have to be there in 7 minutes"

My mom kisses me on the forehead and leaves me. That's weird… What will I do now? I just really hate makeup! I walk around my room back and forth.

Aha!

I quickly put on my red lip gloss and put on my mascara… lightly… Now that's perfect! I look at my wall clock.

'Just in time' I thought

I quickly go out of my room and step on the stairs as the announcer announce my name. As I go down I can see many vampires and their loud applause and this is better than last of my birthdays. When I reach the bottom of the stairs my parents meet me and my mom is looking at me disappointedly.

"Didn't I tell you to put on some makeup?"

I giggle

"Mom I did put on light mascara and lip gloss and it's still a makeup"

Before my mom could protest my dad greeted me "Happy birthday Buttercup! I wish you find your soul mate this year"

"Aaaaahahaha… yeah… thanks"

Mom looks at me seriously "And honey… No silly things today you know we have more visitors and especially the Ashfley coven is here so… behave well"

"Yeah sure" I walk away from my mom before she could say anything.

"I say your birthday now is better than the last"

I turn around

"Blossom!" I hug my best friend tightly

"Ow! Ow! Ow! You're choking me" I release her from my hug.

"Sorry... I thought you will not come because you're always early!

"Duh! What kind of best friend am i if i don't attend and not because I'm always early it doesn't mean i can't be late?"

"Let's go eat muffins"

Someone grabs my hand "Darling you can't eat muffins without us especially me!" A feminine voice said behind my back, we turn around and see Kimberly, Brick, Jaden and Bubbles(sorry I did not include Boomer…personal reasons). We all screamed and hug each other/ or group hug…

"Jaden!"

Jaden glares at me "It's Jade yo mamasita!" I laugh at my gay friend "Sorry Jade"

"So what about the muffins" Kimberly said with a pout I laugh at her, she really loves muffins

"Let's go!"

We grab our muffins and sit near a sofa.

"So my deary, I heard that Prince Butch is here" Jade started

I choke at my muffin "Prince who?"

Kimberly munches her muffin as if in 1 second all the muffins on the serving table will be gone "Pwince Boots"

I raise an eyebrow "What?"

Bubbles look at me with a giggle "It's Prince Butch"

"Who's he?"

My friends laugh at me then stop when they saw me glaring. Blossom look at me shockly "You're not joking?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Brick glance at me "Dude he's the prince of Ashfley coven and the one and only heir to the throne"

Oh!

"Ladies and gentlemen … May I call Princess Buttercup and the Princes that are chosen to dance with her for the 16th dance."

WHAT?

Jade winks at me "Go get them tiger!" with that mom get me and drag me to the dance floor.

"Mom you didn't-"

"I was about to tell you but you immediately left"

The announcer start his announcement "Let the dance begins… Number 1! Prince Brick Anderson!"

Brick smiles at me and we both bow to each other. Brick takes my hand and we dance "Brick you didn't tell me that we will dance"

Brick chuckles "I'm sorry I thought you know… Anyway, happy birthday!"

I giggled "you already greeted me"

"Not yet"

He twirls me until we stop "thanks lance"

Brick smiles and gives me a last bow "Your welcome"

…Many minutes later…

I already passed 1-14 and I'm super bored

"Number 15! Prince Steven Arcos!"

A guy in front of me is… Hot! I wish he's my soul mate! Prince Steven has brown spiky hair and purple eyes, he's also muscular with 4 packs I think.

"Hi, I'm Steven and happy sweet 16th" he said with a smile

"I- I… Um… t-t-thanks"

We dance. While I'm dancing I look at his eyes. It's so beautiful… I really wish he's my soul mate but no…. When we touched I didn't feel the spark…. Steven look at me which made me look away with a deep blush.

"Is there something wrong, Princess?"

"N-none"

We stop dancing and give me a last warming smile before leaving. I look at him as he disappear from the crowd.

"And presenting number 16! Prince Butch Ashfley!"

I can feel myself getting paler if it's possible for a vampire. This is so not happening! I think I'm gonna mess up big time!

Prince Butch walks towards me… He have black spiky hair, green forest eyes, and muscular body… Maybe with 6 packs … And he's hotter and handsome than Prince Steven.

"Hey"

"Uh. H-hi" I laugh nervously.

Argh! I look like an I idiot… He put his right arm around my waist while I put my left arm around his neck making many sparks which made us both gasp.

'He's my m-mate'

He took my hand and we dance and I look at his beautiful eyes I never knew that eyes can be so hypnotizing, I can also feel that we are the only one here in this room.

Prince Butch

He really is familiar even his looks. Then I heard my mom's voice in my head

"Go play with Prince Butch"

I look at him again trying to find my voice so I won't stutter.

"You're the kid when I was 4"

He smirks at me "I thought you forgotten"

We both stop dancing and then he pulls me away and leans to my ear "Keep it a secret, my lovely mate" with that he leaves me dumbfounded.

I move to the sofa where my best friends are sitting. I sit between Kimberly and Jade

"So how was it?" they all ask

"He's my mate"

"WHAT?"

"Please don't tell anyone… He wants it to be a secret"

Jade looks like he was about to kill

"Girl! He's denying you!"

I look down on the floor then Blossom pats my back "Let's just not talk about it and don't talk about it ever and don't even act as if it happens"

Bubbles shriek getting everyone's attention.

"EEEEEEEEEP!"

Well that is weird because Bubbles is the only girl I know who's always been silent and lady like.

"What is it Bubs?"

"what about Prince Steven?"

My bestfriends and I laugh not caring about the vampires who look at us…

"Since when did you care about boys?"

"Uh um… Today?"

"Well… Steven is a hottie" I said making my friends sneaker. Brick frowns

"Am I not a hottie"

"Nah" my friends answered

"Well that's not awesome"


	3. Chapter 2 part1

CHAPTER 2

BUTTERCUP'S POV

I am walking in the school's hallway. Jade is on my right and Kimberly to my left… And this school is actually my property… Mine. This school is called Sterling Academy… Where vampires studies.

We go to the canteen

"So honey you can't have arts because I'm better!" Jade argued

"I'm better, you little gay!" Kimberly shot back

This 2 is actually having an argument about who's better in arts until my phone rings and my big mouthed friends stop.

"Hello?"

"Honey it's me, your mom"

My 2 best friends quickly leans closer to my phone when they heard it's my mother.

"Honey Prince Butch will be here and your dad and will go to Alaska so we'll be out in a month or more. I want you to be in charge there in school… And no silly things. Bye love ya!"

The phone call ended

Jade look at me with a smirk on his face

"Interesting"

Then Kimberly jump up and down while shouting "woohoo! yeah we rock!"

The canteen doors open making Kimberly stop… I can see prince Gideon and the other prince I have danced last night except for Brick and Prince Steven. I look away from them when they sit on the table which is 3 tables away from us. Kimberly and Jade just watch them.

"Will you guys stop watching them?" I said with a glare but they completely ignored me.

"OH. MY. FREAKING. Gosh!" Jade screamed but Kimberly covers his mouth, they're still shock as if they had just watch a porn accidentally and it making me curious. I turn around but my friends stop me.

"Stop! It's nothing! Don't look!" they both said but I ignored them like they did to me and that's when I saw my mate Prince Butch kissing a girl!

'That jerk!'

I turn around to my friends and both of them gasp…

AHAHAHAHA CHAPPY!

What could it be?

Sorry but I'll type it maybe the other day…. Chapter2 still not finish


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

My friends were both terrified "Butters, your eyes… They were re… You're mad" Kimberly started

I stand up

"gym. now"

My best friends follow me. I open the canteen doors and go to the gym.

KIMBERLY'S POV

This is the 1st time I'd ever seen Buttercup being that mad… I know I've seen a lot of vampires being angry and everything but this, this is more horrible…. She absolutely gone wild.

Almost all of the students are looking at us in the hallway, well not us… just Butters… And I know all of them has one question in their minds and it's "Who made her mad like that?". Because in this school Buttercup rules and I know this year would be different with Prince Butch here.

This would be a battle even though Butters is in charge… She would still follow him because he's the prince of all vampires.

Butters opens the door to the gym and we saw Brick, Blossom, and Bubbles. Actually Brick and Bubbles were siblings. The 3 look shock just like Jade and I when we saw Butters that mad. Brick walks towards me

"What happened?"

I told him about Prince Butch sucking face with a girl.

"oh" was all he can say

Then someone came in

… Prince Steven…

"What happened to Buttercup?" he ask soon as he saw her almost destroying all the punching bags, I have no choice but to tell him the story… He might be helpful. I told him everything I knew about Prince Butch and Butters starting about the dance until the sucking face part.

"Please don't tell anyone"

Prince Steven just nodded leaving me with my friends who's now giving me deathly glares. Jade gave me the I-would-beat-the-crap-out-of-you look.

"Are you crazy?"

"Sorry but my instincts told me that he would be a very good help"

BUTTERCUP'S POV

I am looking around the gym since all the stupid punching bags were destroyed… Then suddenly without even thinking I am trying to destroy the whole gym.

"Princess Buttercup!"

Someone said from behind me making me turn around and face Prince Steven.

"Stop now. Please or you'll hurt someone."

I stop and cried, I sit on the floor and buried my face on my palm. Steven hugs me.

"Don't cry… I'm here and I'll help you"

I look at him

"But you don't know anything"

"I do, Kimberly told me… I'll help you"

I can hear my friends shouting to the crowd that they should get out before they beat the crap out of them.

"How? Steven how can you help me?"

Oh my gosh… I just- nevermind he didn't even mind about me calling him Steven without prince.

"Actually you might not want the idea" Steven blushes

"Tell me"

"I would play as your boyfriend and make him jealous"

I blush furiously. He have a point but Steven? As my boyfriend?... I don't know…

"I-"

"It's ok for me"

"I-…. Fine"

I stop crying and hug him "thanks"


	5. Author's message:Pls read

AUTHOR'S MESSAGE

Guys can I update the next chapters after my periodical test and my concert? I promise that after that I'll upload two chapters so that it wont be that short

I need your um… decisions because you might hate me for not uploading for a very long time… That's all thank you very much!

-Ariadne


	6. Chapter 3

Hello guys!... Well I'm actually excited about uploading this chapter so about the author's note…. I'll just upload chapters 4 and 5 after concert and exam!

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 3

BUTTERCUP'S POV

We're in the classroom as you know we're 3rd year vampires. So anyway we're in the classroom and my best friends were totally excited about the **PLAN **which is to make my jerk mate jealous.

I look at Blossom.

"Can you please um come with me?"

She smiles "Sure why not?"

We go to the bathroom. Blossom looks at me worriedly.

"Are you sure about the plan?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Ok…Slight"

"You're nervous"

I look at myself by the mirror. I'm wearing my brown leather jacket, white tube, blue shorts, brown belt, and white sandals.

"I'm not nervous" I said

Ashley raises an eyebrow and I sighed.

"Fine I'm nervous, happy?"

Blossom holds my shoulders "I'm not happy because you just told me that you're nervous and you're not sure of the plan… And I bet right now you're having a fight with your mind"

I sighed again "Right"

"Let's go now shall we?"

BLOSSOM'S POV

As we walk to the classroom we just saw Prince Butch kissing the girl he had been kissing lately. Buttercup stop from her tracks, her eyes were red and shiny, and her hands were clenched on her sides. She quickly runs away before her tears go rolling down on her face.

I glared at the so called couple. The girl from Prince Butch's arms is Princess Morebucks, we searched her profile in the principal's office. She's a half vampire, a low ranking vampire and her grades were very low… Actually one more low grade and she's going to be kick out.

'You're going down Prince Butch….'

I look away from them with disgust and follow Buttercup.

When I came in to the classroom Brick smiles at me, my mate and we just discovered it when Buttercup came into the gym… We kept it a secret but we will tell them.

"Brick, where's Buttercup?"

"She's with Steven"

"She saw Prince Butch kissing with Princess again"

"I see, that would be hard for her"

I nod "Where's Bubbles?"

"She's in our the hide out playing her flute with Kimberly and Jaden listening"

"You mean Kimberly baking muffins again and Jaden… Still trying to make a love potion"

Brick and I laugh until Buttercup and Steven came in. Buttercup smiles at me as if nothing had happened while Prince Steven looks like he's having a fight with his mind.

"What's up?" I ask

Butterup smiles "I'm just excited… About the plan"

I bet she's planning on something more different. The 2 sit on the back and suddenly Butch came in with Princess.

'And the game is on!'

BRICK'S POV

I watch Prince Steven as he sits Buttercup on his lap which is **not** part of the plan. Buttercup put her arms around Steven with a big smile and they totally look like they didn't notice Prince Butch. Prince Steven put his arms on Buttercup's waste, he kisses her on the neck and Buttercup giggles seductively and again this is **not** part of the plan.

Prince Butch looks really pissed and he's glaring at Prince Steven with his dark red eyes that looks like it is determined to kill him without a second thought. I am enjoying the show but the bad thing is Prince Steven might be killed today.

"Ha! One point for my Victoria and 0 for the loser" my mate, Blossom muttered

I stop from my thoughts when I heard a growl, Prince Butch's growl, which didn't bother the 2. Princess hugs Prince Butch .

"Baby what's the problem?"

Prince Butch glared at her darkly "Get away from me" he said with venom

Princess caresses his face "Stop that… I know you want me"

Prince Butch growls, he push the slut away

"I SAID GET AWAY!"

Princess the slut looks very scared and terrified but hides it immediately.

"But baby-"

Prince Butch grabs her neck so tightly that the slut started coughing. "GET AWAY FROM ME" he releases the slut and the slut runs away fastly.

'And the disaster… begins'

BUTCH'S POV

I watch them… My mate and that Steven… I walk towards them with my fists on my side, they stop kissing and Buttercup looks up to me.

"Prince Butch… May I help you?"

I growled at her

"Get off of Steven"

"And why should I do that?"

I look around the classroom which is now full with the teacher inside but I didn't care.

"Buttercup now!"

"No"

I snarled and grab her wrist but Steven grabs her also on the other wrist.

"Hey Pri-"

I punch him on the face sending him onto the wall. Buttercup gasps

"Stay away from this or you'll get more than that" I said with a lot of venom

I could hear Buttercup's sobbing. We go out of the classroom still holding my mate's wrist.

"Butch… Please stop"

I pin my mate onto the locker, I don't care if the students are looking. Buttercup whimpers as I tighten my grip.

"What do you think you're doing? You're mine… Only mine!"

"It's none of your business and besides you've got Princess already which you had been kissing here and there so I'm not yours and… I'm just a toy to you'

I stare at her shockly.

"I have a reason why I do that and she's the toy and you're not"

"So you're telling me that the girls are only toys and I'm not?"

"It's not like that"

"Tell me the reason why do you want our relationship to be keep hidden"

"I have my reason and It's none of your business"

"I AM YOUR MATE! SO IT'S MY BUSINES WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Buttercup shouted, tears were swelling on her cheeks .

I tried to wipe her tears away but she slaps my hand.

"I WISH YOU'RE NOT MY MATE! YOU NEVER LOVE ME FOR ALL I KNOW BECAUSE YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS!"

She pushes me away and I just watch her leave… I feel like I just stab by a sword in my heart.

'GREAT, I DON'T HAVE A MATE ANYMORE' (note to sarcasm)

JADEN'S (JADE) POV

Just one more petal and the love potion is done. I drop the petal on my potion, the potion explodes on my face.

Bubbles stops playing her flute and try not to laugh while Kimberly well… Burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing or I'll do something you don't like" I warned them and they stop.

I look at my face on the mirror.

"Aaaaaah! My face! It's ruined! And my hair!"

Bubbles and Kimberly burst out laughing until I decided to put something on Kimberly's precious muffins secretly. I go to the kitchen and I can still hear them laughing. I pour a magic potion on to the muffins.

I went back to the living room while laughing at the thought of my plan. Kimberly raise an eyebrow… My to best friends look at me like I was crazy and they stop laughing until the oven alarms.

Kimberly stands up from her sit excitedly and go to the kitchen

'Let the tasting begins in 3… 2… 1'

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I laugh maniacally, my stomach hurts and I can't even breathe. Kimberly came out of the kitchen, Bubbles' terrified while me still doing the same. Kimberly's natural brown hair were now red orange and she has a monkey tail.

Kimberly glares at me

"What did you to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about… You might put something in your ingredients"

Kimberly snarls and was about to tackle me when Buttercup came in crying.

5


	7. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

BUTTERCUP'S POV

I stop from my crying and all the crap when Jade, Kimberly, and Bubbles calm me. Blossom came in.

"Steven's in the clinic with Brick"

I nod "This is my entire fault I shouldn't have agreed to his plan"

"It's not your fault… It's Prince Butch's fault, if he didn't deny you in the beginning it will not end to this

"I don't know Blossom, I don't know"

Blossom glances at Jade and Kimberly

"What happened to you two?"

Kimberly glared at Jade

"Jade put an animal potion and a red dye potion on my muffins"

Jade laughs as if there's no tomorrow.

STEVEN'S POV

"There you'll be alright since we vampires heal very quickly" The nurse said

"Thanks" I said

I go outside of the clinic and meet Brick.

"Brick, what are you-"

"I'm checking you out… I know Buttercup wants to know if you're ok"

"I'm fine"

Brick nods and left me in a flash.

That Prince Butch… I shouldn't have let him take her I don't care if he does something worst about that… I will not lose to Prince Butch.

KIMBERLY'S POV

…After 1 week…

"Guys I made muffins for everyone" I said

We're in the school's garden, having a break if you can call it that way… By the way not because we are vampires it doesn't mean we can't eat normal foods.

"I'm bored" Buttercup said as she took a bite on her muffin

Jade stands up excitedly while clapping

"How about a talent show"

Brick almost spit out his tea while Steven almost choke his food… He doesn't want to be called Prince by us; he said we can call him Steven.

"Sorry but we prefer sparring"

Bubbles glares at her brother

"No! I want a talent show"

"Humph, you just don't know how to fight"

"I do know how to fight, genius!"

"Liar"

"It's true"

"I don't believe you"

"FINE! It's sparring"

Jade stares at everyone "Anyone who wants to object in sparring"

Everyone shook their heads

Jade frowns "Fine" he said defeated

This is a bad thing, I don't like sparring because I don't know how to use a weapon I didn't protest because nobody did so that means they like sparring. I wonder what weapon will Bubbles use since no one have seen her held a weapon. I don't even know what Jade and Buttercup will use, only Blossom knows how to use a weapon which is her bow for short she's an archer. Obviously Brick and Steven will use swords.

"So… It's Brick vs. Bubbles?"

Bubbles look determine and furious like his brother

"Sure!" Both of them answered in unison

The Andersons quickly go to the big field where soccer is played. We follow them, I carry all the muffins, Steven carries the table, Buttercup carries the chairs, and Jade carries the teas and the cups.

Brick smirks at her sister as he withdraws his sword.

"Whatcha gonna do sister? Play your flute?"

Bubbles smirks back

"Actually I do"

Bubbles withdraws her long flute and then a very long sharp steal came out on the end of her flute… It's a samurai sword…

Oh!

We look at it with awe; Lance is very shock and quickly hides it.

"Let's see how good you are"

BUTTERCUP'S POV

After many hours and many battles… I actually won the sparring, 2nd is Steven, and the last is Bubbles (Who knew?)

"Let's rest" I said

Everyone nodded and sit on their chair

Kimberly stares at her frying pan, she looks like she was about to cry when she saw her frying pan almost destroyed.

"My poor innocent frying pan"

Jade sneakers while Kimberly glares back

"Just because I toss back all your bomb potions you'd been tossing it doesn't mean you can bully my panny (her frying pan's name)"

"Who said I was upset about having my bomb potions toss back to me?"

Kimberly and Jade glares at each other at the same time.

"Guys stop that will you?" I stop them before it's too late because they are the ones who almost get the field to be look like ruins. They both stop and look away from each other with a humph. I laugh then go to the swimming pool area to take a bath. It's good that Prince Butch is not here at school, last week I've seen him still with that slut Princess. I put all my clothes in my locker and head to the pool. I jump in to the pool. I feel so lonely when Butch's not around… Even though he's with the slut I still want his presence…

BUTCH'S POV

I look at my father and kneel on the floor with a bow…

"Father you have called me, what is it you want?"

"Rise my son"

I stand up then my father walks towards me.

"Let's have a walk and a talk"

I nod "What is it you want to talk about, father?"

"Last week ago you're so furious that you began trashing everything… Tell me what happened"

I scratch my head

"It's nothing"

My father shrugs

"Have you found your mate?"

"Y- No" I lied and I hate it when lying about my mate

"Then you'll have an arrange marriage"

"What? With whom?"

"I don't know yet but it's final"

My father turns around and started walking. I want Buttercup as my wife! Not someone!

"Father what if I found my mate?"

Father stops from his tracks and turns around

"You'll be marrying your mate"

"Father… I already found my mate… I lied"

He stares at me half excitedly

"Who is she?"

"Buttercup, Buttercup Marionette Sterling"

"My son! Your mother and I always want you and Buttercup to be mates!"

"The problem is…"

I told my father everything… And he became so furious

"YOU KISSED ANOTHER GIRL? AND YOU DENIED YOUR MATE JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT READY ABOUT YOUR THRONE?"

"Fa-"

"YOU CAN HAVE YOUR MATE EVEN THOUGH YOU WON'T TAKE THE THRONE YET! YOU'LL SUFFER IF STEVEN WINS HER!"

I snarled

"HE'LL NEVER WIN MY MATE! IF STEVEN CROSS THE LINE AGAIN, ILL GIVE HIM WAR!"

With that I stormed out of my castle… I really need to see my mate right now

**R and R…**

**There you go chappy 4 is here :D**

Hope you enjoy… I have a hard time typing


	8. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

STEVEN'S POV

I look at the pool where Prince Butch's mate is swimming. Actually I don't like her, I just use her because when Prince Butch and I were small we always have competitions… for short we're rivals. I hate his guts, I hate that his rank is higher than mine and I hate everything about him. Anyway time passes I fell in love with his mate…..

And I am determined to get her….

I walk towards the pool and Buttercup blushes in the process

'Cute'

"What are you doing here?"

I smirk at her "Nothing… Can I watch you swim?"

She glares at me "I'm finish so get out…pervert" She muttered the last part

"Sorry but I don't take orders and… I'm not a pervert"

Buttercup growls and get out of the water, in a flash I hug her behind the waist

"Steven-"

"Buttercup… You know I like you right?"

"As a friend"

"More than that"

"Don't joke Steven"

"I'm not joking"

"I'm sorry but I only like you as a friend and nothing more. You know we can't be together, I have my own mate while you have yours, you just have to wait and be patient"

"Fine, but I'll try to steal that unbeating heart of yours from Prince Bucth"

I leave her waist alone and walk away. As I walk to the hallway I saw Prince Butch glaring at me darkly

"Steven I'm warning you if you cross the line… I'll give you war" he said with a lot of venom

I chuckle "Let's see" I muttered while walking away.

BUTTERCUP'S POV

I feel bad about Steven; I wish he finds his mate sooner. I wrap my towel around my body and when I turn around. I came face to face with Prince Butch who's 1 inch away from my face.

I blush furiously while looking at his forest green eyes. Beautiful. A smirk spread across his face snapping me out from my thoughts.

"What do you want now jerk?"

"You"

I look away to hide my blush "Shut it Butch… I know you-"

Before I could finish my sentence he grabs my shoulders and crashes his lips to mine.

'God this kiss is better. Fireworks playing around… And his kiss sending sparks on my spine… My first kiss from my mate is perfect'

I wrap my arms around his neck while he wraps his around my waist

'Oh heck! What am I doing? This is so wrong! I was supposed to hate him for being a jerk and a jackass'

I push him away from me and blush like a tomato when I notice my towel is on the floor.

Butch glares at me

"What's your problem?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Simple, because you are mine"

"No… I am not"

Butch snarls

"Yes you are because you are my mate"

I scoff and pick up my towel

"Yeah right"

Without even noticing he pinned me down to the wall with dark red eyes

"Butch… Stop you might hurt me physically"

"Remember this Buttercup… You're mine"

With that he left

I really never understand him and why he's being a jerk then later on he would be like you're mine. Whatever… He's just a cocky boy like when we're young.

BLOSSOM'S POV

…After yesterday's battle…

"I'm still tired…" Jade said as he stretch

We're in the hide out (The best friends' room). Well we all sleep here except for Steven.

"Good for you"

"What's so good about it?"

"I'm starving"

The both of us look at Kimberly, our cooker or chef; who's still holding her frying pan, suddenly we smell something delicious…

"That smell is delicious" Brick said out of nowhere

"Who's cooking?"

Bubbles ask

Buttercup came out of the kitchen "Me"

Jade raise an eyebrow

"I have 2 questions. 1st is when did you started cooking? And 2nd what are you cooking?"

"1st is just right now and 2nd is bloody soup"

Everyone in the room grins except for Kimberly whose still snoring. Jade grins evilly and face Kimberly with a megaphone.

"WAKE UP YOU FRYING MUFFIN COOKER OR YOU'LL NOT HAVE MUFFINS FOR A YEAR"

Kimberly sit up straight immediately still holding her frying pan

"Spare my muffins!"

Jade laughs out loud while we enter the kitchen to eat.

"Mmm… I'm super hungry already" Brick said

We started eating soup while hearing Jade shouting for help and in pain, Kimberly's punches, the Thuds and the craps. We were about to finish when Kimberly came in with a huge smile on her face

"I smelled bloody soup"

Jade follows with a huge black eye in his left eye and bruises all over his body which is now healing… And he is actually crawling when he entered the room. Bubbles, Buttercup and I let out a giggle while Brick laughs at Jade like he has the funniest face he had ever seen in his life.

Jade glares

"I'm eating so my wounds and bruises and everything will heal more quickly"

…After eating…

I go to the weapon training area, I held my bow up. My bow is color gold but it's bigger and lighter than the normal bow and on the top is a phoenix head. I aim my arrow to the center bull's eye and I hit it.

"I see you're still expert on arrows" A deep familiar voice said from behind me

I turn around and hug my cousin

"Kevin, it's good to see you again… So how was your search for your mate?"

"I haven't found her yet"

"Trying hard, I see…"

He smiles; I punch him on his right shoulder

"Let's go and meet my old and new friends"

"You have new friends? How many?"

"2"

"Girl and boy?"

"No… It's actually girl and gay"

"Oh"

We go to the so called hide out of ours. I open the door and saw everyone starring

"Hey guys… Kevin is back"

We both enter the room. Buttercup stands up from her sit and hugs my cousin

"Welcome back Kevin"

Brick smack Kevin's back

"Yo bro! How are you?"

Bubbles giggles

"I can sense that he hasn't found his mate"

Jade came in of the room "Guys this is so hilarious I just got a date"

Kimberly came in with a tray of muffins and sandwiches and put in on the table

"Yeah, with a human"

I look at Kevin who's looking at Kimberly

'She's her mate'

I cleared my throat catching my cousin's attention "That gay is Jaden but he prefers to be called Jade while that girl who just brought our snacks is Kimberly"

"So? At least I have a date" Jade hissed

Kimberly sneakers "Aha and when he finds out your secret…"

"Oh Kevin did I told you that both of them always argue about some silly things" I said "Hey Kimberly!"

Kimberly look at me then to Kevin. Kevin walks towards her

"I'm Kevin… Blossom's cousin" he kissed her hand

KIMBERLY'S POV

Oh shit! My mate is here in front of me kissing my effin hand!

"H-h-hi! I'm- I'm K-Kimberly!" I smiled and OMG! STUTTERED TOO!

I blush furiously and Kevin laughs

"you look cute ya know"

"Thank you"

Jade sneakers "I can sense love in this room"

Blossom laughs "Yup… I suppose my cousin here is my best friend's mate"

Kevin and I blush and look at the ground and Jade keep talking

"Oh Kevin she's addicted to muffins and loves Panny"

Kevin look up angrily

"Who the hell is Panny?"

I giggled. Maybe he thought Panny is my lover "Panny is my frying fan"

My best friends laughs. Victoria stretches and leaves the room. Caroline stares at her

"Where are you going"

"Outside… I need some fresh air"

After saying their hi's and helloes and I'm this and that. We're still in the room, I was about to eat my muffin when Kevin snatch it shoving my food to his mouth

"KEVIN THAT'S MINE!"

He's maybe my mate but he can't mess with me with the muffin. He grab me and crash his lips to mine, I can taste the muffin in my mouth.

'SHIT! HE'S SHOVING THE MUFFIN TO MY MOUTH EWWWW! But it's sweet though'

I tried to get away but he is so strong. He stop the kiss

"Is it delicious or what?"

I look away from him and crossed my arms to my chest "Of course it's delicious… You just shove the muffin to my mouth" I muttered

"What?"

"Nothing"


End file.
